Whatever It Takes
by Kells85
Summary: I am not really all that good at summeries. Lily is being threatened and Teddy will do anything to protect her.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own anything though I wish I did, that would be pretty awesome.

Chapter One:

Lily Potter was nervous, she hated the idea of telling her parents about the note that was clutched into her hands. She knew her family would overreact, they always did when things like this happen. Not that getting death threats were something that happened to her every day. Lily was walking up the drive to her parents house and saw that they were eating outside along with what looked like that whole family.

"Great" she murmured as she approached the happy family, she had forgotten that it was the day of Rose's engagement party. She slipped the note in her pocket and she plastered a fake smile before she joined her family. "Lily! Why didn't you just apparate in?" Ginny asked as she passed some potatoes to Ron.

"I don't know, I guess I just wanted to enjoy the day" She said softly, she looked toward the house. "I'm sorry I was late. Would you mind if I go get cleaned up? It will only take a moment" Rose gave her a smile that could only be encouraging and Lily quickly went inside.

Lily took her time, she didn't feel like joining in with the festivities. She placed the note beside her bed before going to take a quick shower. The warm water was a relief to her massivly bruised body. She loved playing quidditch especially professionally but to say that it hurt at the end of the day was an understatement. Lily fIt didnt take her long to finish her shower before turning the water off, she wrapped herself in a towel and headed toward her room.

"Were you going to tell anyone?" Lily stared dumbfounded at the man sitting on her bed, she felt her heart quicken and face burn. Teddy Lupin was the one person that could get her tongue tied and clumsy. "How dare you just traipse into my room and read my personal things" Teddy, who was wearing black robes over body armor, stood up and held out the note. "This is serious Lily, you need to tell them tonight"

"I don't want to ruin Rose's big day, I will discuss it tonight after everyone goes home" Teddy raised an eyebrow but didn't seem to argue, "Now if you don't mind I need to get dressed" She watched as Teddy took her appearance in and smirked, "Well you don't have to" Lily rolled her eyes and with one hand holding her towel up she pushed him out of her room.

Lily loved Teddy, with all of her heart, but she knew his flirting was just Teddy being Teddy. He was a harmless flirt, it was one of the reason Victoire had broken up with him after two years. Not that Lily didn't blame her, though he didnt seem to do it much anymore. Just with Lily, which she figured was because she was so close to him.

"I could always stay" Lily looked up into his black eyes and glared at him, "I will see you later Teddy" She said before shutting her door, which had to be one of the hardest things she had ever done. Lily took her time getting dressed and then returned to her family where everyone was now dancing. She watched the interaction of her family and smiled, no matter where she traveled to this was and will always be her home.

"Lily! Lily!" Lily smiled as her youngest neice ran up to her and threw her chubby arms around her. "Sarah!" She replied as she scooped up the three year old, "Mommy said you would take me flying" Lily rolled her eyes and thought about her sister in law Elizabeth. She loved her, really she did, but the woman had a way of roping her into things without asking her first. "Of course Sarah but I don't think tonight is a good night. Maybe tomorrow" The little girl's face feel and her lip began to quiver, "Let me get something eat then I will take you for a ride" Sarah's face brightened and as Lily sat her back on her feet she ran off to obviously brag.

Sighing Lily knew she was going to be giving a lot of rides tonight. She walked slowly toward the adults and found Rose smiling along side Scorpius, his arm was across her shoulders. "I did try and save you some food love, but I am afraid Teddy ate it" Ginny said softly pointing over to where Teddy was speaking with Harry, Teddy's eyebrows were furrowed and he looked a little too serious for her liking.

"I guess that's what I get for taking so long" Rose smiled at her, "How was practice?" She asked, of all her cousins Rose was the one that she bonded the most with. Even though they were polar opposites. Rose was a girly girl book worm much like her mother, she was beautiful with her father's blue eyes. Lily on the other hand was a big tomboy much like her mother, though Lily wasn't a gorgeous woman she was pretty. Her eyes were Hazel, she got them from her grandfather.

"It was alright I got knocked off my broom twice" Ginny raised an eyebrow, "The beaters weren't doing their jobs" She explained, what she didn't tell them was that it was on purpose. Janice Grayson hated her at the moment, since she had been in love with Scorpius Malfoy for a very long time. Lily didn't think it was fair that she was being punished for her cousin being engaged to him, but there wasnt anything she could do about it.

"That was the last practice for a while right?" Harry asked as he came over to join in on the conversation. He looked at his daughter and noticed that she was looking a little pale. "You let them heal you correct?" He asked, Lily smiled and nodded. "I couldn't get home with broken ribs and a gaping head wound" Harry groaned and pulled Lily into a hug.

"Daddy I am alright" She said into his chest, she could feel his laugh before she heard it. Lily loved being with her family, it was the most natural thing to her and she was sure she could go on like this forever.

The rest of the night went by quickly, too quickly for Lily and before she knew it the last of the guests had left and she was helping her mother clean up while Teddy talked with Harry in his study. "I think I am going to go to bed" Yes, Lily knew she was a chicken but she didn't feel like being put under house arrest just yet and she knew that would happen when her father read the letter.

"Alright sweetie, goodnight" Lily said goodnight to her mother and practically ran up the stairs and was in her bed before anyone could say anything.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Still dont own anything...sad I know!

Chapter Two:

The next morning Lily felt like she had been hit by a bus and found that she could hardly move. She told her dad the truth, she allowed them to heal the head wound and broken ribs but that was it. She still had the bruises and even some cuts that she had gotten when her broom splintered in half.

Lily rolled over and sat up slowly grimacing, "Hurting this morning?" Lily's head snapped toward Teddy's voice. He was sitting at her desk, wearing civilian clothes, and looking very angry. His hair was a dark black along with his eyes, "What are you doing in my room?" She asked all too aware of her lack of clothing.

"Oh I don't know, see I was waiting for you to wake up so that I can yell at you" His voice was so calm that Lily knew he was hiding a temper. "I really don't feel like dealing with this right now" She said as she pushed her covers aside and got up, she was wearing a tank top and a pair of boxers she stole from an ex boyfriend.

"Well I don't really feel like going to your funeral" Lily turned to him and glared, "It was a threat, I am sure everyone gets one in their lifetime" Teddy shook his head, "Lily because you are Harry's daughter, you are a target for a lot of people. This isn't the first threat you have received, its just the first threat that has gotten past us. And that fact alone scares me" Lily walked over to her closet and grabbed a pair of pants and a simple green shirt.

"Well I'm not scared" she said going to her bedroom door and opening it, "I need to get dressed" Teddy sighed and stood up, as he went to pass her he stopped and stared into her eyes. Lily felt her heart beat speed up, their faces were so close she could see a faint scar on his cheek. "either you tell them or I will" he said before turning and walking away.

Lily groaned and shut the door behind him, she knew she should tell her parents but the thought of not being able to go anywhere or do anything made her not want to do it. She knew how her father would react, she would be a prisoner in her own home.

Once Lily got dressed she went down to breakfast and saw that only her parents were at the kitchen table. "Where's Teddy?" Harry looked up from the daily prophet and took a sip of his coffee. "He had some work to do, he said that you needed to speak with us" Lily walked over and laid the note down on the table, "I found this in my locker yesterday" Harry grabbed the note and read it quickly before handing it to Ginny.

Harry got up from the table and walked off into the sitting room where Lily was sure he was flooing her uncles. He always did that when things happened to her, he seemed calm but on the inside he was wanting to curse someone or something. Lily put her face in her hands and let out a long breath. She was sure that it was just a threat, a joke, but she knew her parents are going to blow it way out of proportion.

"I think I am going to go for a walk" Lily said as she got up, she was no longer hungry. "Lily I don't think that is a good idea, maybe you should stick around the house today" Ginny replied as she got up to clear some of the dishes away. "Mum I will be fine I am twenty five years old" With that said Lily left the house, she knew her father would be angry that she left without an escort but at the moment she just really didn't care. She had to get away, she needed to think and there was only one place she could do that.

Lily walked for about an hour before she was where she wanted to be. Deep in the forest of the Potter's estate was a quidditch pitch. It was regulation sized , Lily smiled when she thought about how her parents had surprised her with this when she first told them about her offers from the various professional quidditch teams. They all wanted the keeper of the century.

Lily thought about flying but began to walk up the stands to the top. She laid down and stretched out in the sun, no matter what she was determined to enjoy what freedom she had left. Lily muttered a spell to protect her from the sun rays before she let herself slip off to sleep.

Lily wasn't sure how long she had been asleep when something had woken her up. The sun was blaring down at her, she sat up slowly and looked around. She felt like something was watching her. "Whose there?" She asked, her voice didn't betray the fear that was coursing through her body.

Another snap caught her attention, "Whose there?" she asked again and this time she saw a figure move in the distance and she quickly pulled out her wand. She was staring at the figure so she didn't notice someone moving behind her until a hand landed on her shoulder. Lily jumped away and fell down a couple of steps landing on her back, "Lily are you alright?"

Lily looked up at the figure standing over her and sighed, "Yes Teddy I believe so" Once Teddy was sure that Lily was alright a look of anger flashed across his face, "What do you want Teddy?" She asked getting up shaking slightly, her gaze flickered toward where the figure was and saw that it had gone.

"Oh I don't know, I came over after work to see if you had told your parents about the letter and find all of your uncles in the living room talking with you dad and your mother in the kitchen looking worried. She said you had left to go for a walk almost four hours ago and yet to return" Lily looked at Teddy and hugged herself, "I didn't mean to worry anyone" She said softly, Teddy studied Lily's face and frowned.

"What's wrong?" He asked clearly moving into auror mode, "I don't know, I was sleeping when something woke me up and when I looked I saw a figure in the forest over there and that was when you came up" Teddy told Lily to stay put before going to investigate the area where she last saw the figure.

When he came back there was a troubled look on his face, "There were no footsteps but there was a definite presence of magic. We should get back to the house" He said as he grabbed her arm and practically pulled her down the stands . "Teddy your grip is a little tight and your hurting me" Teddy stopped and looked at Lily like he just noticed she was there. "Oh Sorry" He said letting go of her, he looked at the red mark where his fingers had been and felt regret.

"I am sorry Lily I just, I am worried about you" Lily never saw Teddy loose control and it surprised her, "What did you see Teddy? Who is after me?" Teddy shook his head, grabbed her hand and pulled her toward the house. "Teddy! What is going on?" Teddy stopped suddenly and looked at Lily, "Lily I helped your father put up the wards around this house. I know how strong they are, and I know that who ever got through that ward is more then just a threat. He means business"

Please Review! I havent published in a while and I like to hear what people think.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: still pretty much poor

Chapter one:

Lily was sitting in the living room surrounded by her uncles as they closely examined the letter that had caused all of their frustration and even fear. "Are you alright Lily?" she looked at her Aunt Hermione, she had been helping the men try and figure out if there was a magical signature left on the letter. But even the brilliant Hermione couldn't find anything.

"The attacks and now this Harry, I think this needs to be addressed. This guy means business and I don't want to see him turn into another Voldemort" Charlie spoke, he snuck a look at Lily, she was rubbing arm where Teddy had grabbed her. "Please don't talk like that. That's what this person wants! He wants us to cower in fear." Ginny said as she walked into the living room with a plate of cookies, George smiled weakly before attacking the plate with vengeance.

"Well whatever is going on I don't want Lily to be left alone. I am going to ask Shacklebolt to assign an auror to her." Lily shook her head, "No! I Don't want to babysat like a little child!" Harry turned to her with a look she had never seen on his face before, it was a mix of anger and a little fear. "after the stunt you pulled today, you'll be lucky if you get to leave this house"

Lily stood gaping at him, he was completely overreacting. She had gone to the pitch, that was it. So what if she had fallen asleep. "And if Teddy hadn't of found you we don't know what would have happened. You could have died, or worse been kidnapped and tortured! You're my daughter Lily and I have a lot of enemies"

Lily stood up and left the room, how did this happen? Why couldn't they threaten Albus or James? Why did it always have to be her? She walked up to her room and decided to change into her pajamas it didn't seem like she was going to get to go anywhere anytime soon. As she was changing she caught sight of her arm, it was bruised she rubbed her hand over it and winced. Never once in all of her life had Teddy ever hurt her, she knew he must have been worried.

There was a knock on her door, she quickly threw on a shirt and opened it. Harry was standing on the other side, his gazed flickered to her arm. "Teddy told me he had accidentally hurt you, he feels really bad about that" Lily shrugged and went to sit on her bed. "I've had worse. Now what have you guys decided about my future?" Harry walked in and closed the door behind him.

"We think maybe you should go and stay with one of them, Charlie said that the reserve is very protected" Lily look at her dad, she knew he just wanted her safe, "Alright daddy, I will go to Romania" Harry looked so relieved that she knew she had made the right choice

"Its settled then, Charlie says that you can go back with him today if you need to" Lily thought about all the things that needed to be done, "Will an auror still have to go with me?" "Teddy is going to accompany you there and get you settled, once he knows for sure your safe he will return here and search for who is threatening you. You wont have to worry because Charlie will be there with you as well." Lily began to pack slowly, again the muggle way because she needed to take her time. Then an idea hit her. "What about maybe going into the muggle world and hiding there? They wouldn't even think to look for me there"

"I don't think that is such a good idea. I mean the only reason I was safe in the muggle world was because of the blood of my Aunt" Lily looked at Harry and sighed, "I don't care anymore daddy, just send me off somewhere so that you guys don't have to worry about me" Harry shook his head and grabbed his daughter, he pulled into a hug.

"I wish I didn't have to send you away. I wish I could take care of you every hour of the day, the fact is I am not getting any younger and Teddy is the best auror we have. He will keep you safe" Lily didn't doubt that, she didn't doubt that he would die to protect her and that was what scared her the most. How many people were going to die because this guy wanted her?

Lily snuggled into her father's chest and for the first time in a very long time Lily burst out in tears. Sobs racked her body as Harry soothingly rubbed circles on her back. "I am so sorry daddy" She cried, Harry planted a kiss on the top of her head. "We'll figure this out Lily, we'll find this guy" Harry hoped that what he was saying was true.

AN: Sorry it took a while for me to update, I blame work. To the ones who reviewed, thanks so much!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Still don't own a thing…

Chapter Four:

The three of them left in the middle of the night and traveled with Lily under the invisibility cloak. Lily didn't really want to complain but every now and then she groaned under her breath about how hot it was under there. Charlie smiled but Teddy looked completely aware of his surroundings. They were to go to the international flooing network and floo to Bucharest Romania and then apparate from there. Shacklebolt had arranged for them to move to the front of the line and get through the network as quick as possible, it was there that teddy was sure they were being followed.

"I think we have a tale, I want you to go through straight to where we arranged I will be there as quick as possible" Charlie nodded and sent the cloaked Lily through first before going through right after. Once they were in Romania Charlie grabbed a hold of Lily's arm and apparated straight to the reserve. It was there that she was finally able to remove her cloak, the cold air hit her sticky skin and caused her to breath sharply in.

"Do you think Teddy will be alright?" Lily asked worry written all over her face, her uncle nodded and a puff of white escaped his mouth as he exhaled. "Lets get you inside, it must have dropped twenty degrees since I left" Lily looked around at the reserve and smiled, she had always wanted to visit but her parents never wanted her around all the dragons. The reserve was hidden away in the southern part of the Carpathian mountains, and for what Lily could see there was no civilization for miles.

Lily followed her Uncle until they came to stop in front of a rather small cottage, "This is where we will be living, I had Markus come and add a room. I know it looks tiny but its quite a bit bigger on the inside" Lily smiled at Charlie, she knew he was trying his best but her mind was far away with Teddy. She needed to know if he was safe.

Charlie took her quietness as being tired, so he ushered her in and gave her strict instructions to go to bed. Of course she followed orders but found that she just laid there in bed, Teddy should have been there by that time and yet he wasn't. Lily bit her lip and rolled over trying to ignore the nervous feeling that was bubbling up inside of her.

* * *

When Lily woke up it was because something had woken her. She sat up and looked around, to her surprise she was face to face with Teddy. "Are you alright? I was so worried" Lily flicked on her light and studied him for a moment, Teddy looked tired but other then that and a bruise on his cheek he looked fine. "I am sorry I worried you, are you alright? There was no troubles getting here?" Lily shook her head and jumped up hugging Teddy a little too tightly.

Teddy gasped in pain and Lily instantly let go, "What's wrong?" She asked, he shook his head and smiled at her. "Oh its nothing…" Before he could say more Lily was practically ripping off his shirt, "What are you doing?" He exclaimed, Lily was too worried to be embarrassed. When she saw his chest she backed away. "Nothing? This isn't ok Teddy" On his chest there was a black mark and small veins of blackness were going every way.

"You lay down I am going to get Uncle Charlie" Lily said, she practically forced Teddy into her bed and ran out of the room. Teddy stared at the door where the red head had disappeared he felt his eyes grow heavy and before he knew it he was out.

He was like that when Lily ran back into the room, she stopped at the sight in front of her. How had she not seen how pale he was, or that his hair was its natural black color? He must not have had the energy to change it and keep it that way. She walked over to him slowly and sat down on the edge of the bed. His breathing had become shallow and he looked as though he had run a marathon.

Lily picked up his sweaty, hot hand and felt the tears well up into her eyes. For the first time she felt the fear of losing someone she loved dearly, and it all was because of her. He could die because of her. "Teddy…" She whispered as she leaned down and put her cheek to his, "I love you" she said before placing a slow and soft kiss on his lips.

Lily was staring at him when Charlie entered along with the camp healer, the woman took one look at Teddy before turning to Lily and Charlie. "I need you to leave the room" Lily shook her head, she didn't want to leave Teddy just laying there. This could be the last time she has a chance to see him and she didn't want to be taken away.

"Lily I think you need to leave, lets go" Lily pushed away Charlie's hands as he tried to guide her out of the room, Charlie grabbed her and began to pull her out of the room. "no uncle Charlie! I want to be with him!" Charlie winced at the volume of her panicked voice, it was once they were out of the room and the silencing charm was up that Lily stopped screaming. It had become a sob before finally she began to moan, "why couldn't I stay? It was my fault!" Charlie looked at Lily for a moment, he wasn't good at comforting anyone so he opted to make himself busy.

"I am going to go and floo your father, he needs to know that it might be a while before Teddy will be able to return" Lily laid down on the sofa and curled up and began to sob fiercely. She was scared that Teddy would die, and the thought of that caused all of her insides to churn and she felt like she was going to be sick. How could all this be happening? The other day everything was normal, everyone was happy. Now though, she felt things were changing. She could feel it in the air, times were going to get much worse.

AN: Please review and tell me what you think. I am sorry if it was a little rushed but I really wanted to update tonight.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five:

It took almost two days to heal Teddy, even then he wasn't going to be a hundred percent. The healer assured Lily and Charlie that Teddy would live, though he probably wouldn't get full use out of his right arm. The poison had spread too fast for her to catch all of it. "Miriam what kind of curse do you think it was"? Charlie asked as the healer was beginning to pack up her things.

Miriam furrowed her eyebrow and shook her head, "I don't know Charlie, it wasn't like a curse at all. There was some kind of poison running through his veins, he is very lucky that it didn't hit his heart, if it had then there would have been nothing I could have done" Miriam forced a smile, "Are you sure you don't know who did this?" Charlie shook his head and showed Miriam the door.

Lily watched Charlie and Miriam walk to the door and smiled, she could see the admiring looks Charlie sent Miriam and the soft touches. He looked at Miriam the way her father looked at her mother. He was a man in love.

After Miriam was gone Charlie sat down across from Lily at the kitchen table, "I'm sorry that I wasn't a huge comfort the other night"

Lily looked at her uncle for a moment, he looked ashamed and Lily smiled at him. "I just I am not good with people any more, if you havent noticed there aren't a lot of them around here" Lily reached over and placed a hand on his, "And I am sorry I panicked, I don't know what came over me" Charlie gave her a knowing look but decided not to say anything.

"Your father was very upset when I floo'd him, He thinks of Teddy as a son. I had to assure him that he was alright or I believe we would have had an extra guest this morning" Lily smiled, she couldn't help but glance at the bedroom door which didn't go unnoticed by Charlie. "I am going to go and check on Teddy, see how he is doing this morning"

Lily got up from her seat, put her tea cup in the sink before heading toward the bedroom door. She opened it slowly and she felt her heart jump at the sight of Teddy sleeping in the bed. He was pale with dark bags around his eyes, his bare chest was patched up. Lily sat down slowly beside his sleeping form and softly pushed a piece of his dark hair out of his face.

A soft moan escaped his mouth and Lily withdrew her hand quickly, "Teddy?" His eyebrows wrinkled and slowly he opened his eyes, "hello beautiful" His voice was gravely, he tried to sit up but a look of pain crossed his face before he laid back in the position he had been in. "Don't you dare try to get up"

"I need to speak to Harry, I need to tell him what happened" Lily nodded and put a soft hand on his forehead, he felt a little warm. "Alright I will tell Uncle Charlie, but you need to rest also" Teddy stared at Lily for a long moment and slowly he moved his left hand and caught hers.

"I was scared Lily, for a moment I thought I would die…" Teddy took a couple of deep breaths and he closed his eyes for a moment. Lily leaned over and noticed that he had tears at the corner of his eyes, she reached up and brushed them away with her free hand. "I thought I was going to die and not.." Teddy opened his eyes and looked up at her, she could tell he was in so much pain but she could tell he needed to get something out.

"tell you that I love you" He continued, Lily felt her heart jump for the second time that day. "I think you need to rest Teddy" Teddy sighed, "I am going to get Charlie, then floo my father" Teddy shook his head and tightened his hold on Lily's hand "You cant use the floo network, have Charlie do it" Lily nodded and got up, she looked at him and smiled before leaning over and kissing his forehead.

"I love you too" She said before turning around and heading back to the kitchen area. She noticed that they weren't alone, sitting beside Charlie was a handsome man. The man had Shaggy brown hair and hazel eyes. "Lily this is Markus he is my assistant. Markus this is my neice Lily" Lily smiled at him, she didn't care for the way he looked at her. "Uncle Charlie, teddy is awake. He wishes to speak with my father" Charlie raised his eyebrows.

Charlie got up from his table, "While you do that I am going to make a bit of breakfast and will you be staying Markus?" The young man shook his head and stood up, "No I just came over to speak with Charlie about one of the new dragons" The two of them stood in an awkward silence before Lily decided to begin cooking. She thought about what Teddy had just told her and found that she couldn't believe it.

Teddy had just confessed that he loved her, that he was afraid that he would die before telling her so. Lily wanted nothing more then to go in that room and snog the man senseless but she knew that it wasn't the best idea. Because she wasn't paying attention to what she was doing she began to burn everything. "Bloody hell" She groaned and decided that she needed to just do it the magical way.

"Your father said that he will be here by night fall. What are you cooking? It smell horrible" Lily glared at him and raised her hands in frustration. "I cant cook! I'm not very good at being a woman" She said with a laugh before she did a few charms that seemed to get breakfast on a roll. Charlie grinned at his neice "Good thing Teddy knows how to cook then" He said before going into the bedroom to check on Teddy leaving a very astonished Lily behind.

AN: I am so very sorry for not updating sooner! Work/writers block stinks! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and thanks for the tips they are always welcome.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Still don't own anything

Chapter Six

Harry didn't arrive until almost night fall, he didn't stop long enough for small talk instead he walked straight into Teddy's room and shut the door behind him. Lily stared at the door and found herself wanting to know what was going on, so instead of being tempted to spy she left the confines of the cottage and thought it would be a good night for a walk.

She quietly snuck past the kitchen where Charlie was doing the dishes and singing a rather colorful muggle song. It didn't help that every once in a while he would sway his hips and do pelvic thrusts. It took all of her strength not to laugh out loud, instead she bit her tongue and continued to the door and got out before anyone noticed.

Once she was outside Lily headed toward the dragon pens, Charlie had warned her not to go near them but she had heard their roars earlier in the day and couldn't help herself. Lily had always loved dragons, there was something in the raw strength and dangerous beauty that drew her in. She rounded the last bend and found that to her disappointment that most of the dragons were in their stalls for the night.

There was only one out and Lily instantly knew by the dark green scales and the two long golden horns that it was a Romanian long horn. It leaned its head back and let out an ear splitting roar that caused goose bumps to rise all over Lily's body. Lily knew there were wards between her and the huge beast but it didn't stop the uneasy feeling that began to rise up in her stomach.

Lily stared for a few more moments before the dragon turned its head and stared at her. It turned began to walk her way, it tilted its head to the side and let out a snort. A blast of hot air hit Lily's face and she found herself relaxing. "What are you doing here?" Lily jumped at the sound of a rather angry voice, Markus was levitating a rather large amount of raw meat. "I just wanted to see the dragons" Markus glared at her for a moment and all the meat hit the floor.

"Just because your Harry Potter's precious daughter doesn't mean you can do what you please. This are is off limits to any visitors" Markus walked over and grabbed Lily's arm roughly causing her to wince. "Let go of me" She said trying to yank her arm free. When Lily finally yanked free she lost her balance and stumbled past the wards and into the dragons pen. "Lily don't move!" Markus said his voice was almost frantic, Lily felt a warm breeze on her neck as she watched Markus take off in a full run.

Slowly Lily turned around and the dragon's huge head was only inches away from her. It leaned down and sniffed her before pressing its head to her much like a cat would do. Before she realized what was going on she was surrounded by more dragons that had come out to see what the commotion was all about. Lily felt a warmth spread throughout her body and suddenly she felt completely safe, she knew deep down that the dragons wouldn't hurt her.

"Lily stay still, don't move we'll get you out!" Charlie yelled, there were a group of people all holding up their wands. "No Uncle Charlie I am alright I will come out" Charlie shook his head, "No Lily I am telling you not to move! Don't turn your back on a wild animal!" Not really listening to what Charlie was saying, Lily did what he said not to and turned her back to the dragons. She walked across the pen and out of the wards before anything else could happen. Charlie stood staring at the scene that just unfolded in front of him. There was no reason that Lily should be alive at that moment, or even unharmed.

"Are you alright?" He asked as she came over to him, "Yes Uncle Charlie" Charlie shook his head and for the first time in her whole life he looked angry, and it was directed toward her. "I told you not to go near the dragon pens! These wards are meant to keep dragons from crossing them not humans!"

"I wouldn't have fallen in if Markus hadn't grabbed my arm like he did, I was just trying to yank it free" Charlie raised his eyebrows and turned to look at Markus, who just shrugged. "We better get you back to the cottage before your father realizes that your missing" Charlie looked at all the dragons who were lined against the ward staring at Lily. It just didn't make sense to him but he wasn't about to question her luck.

Harry was waiting in the living room with a rather worried look on his face when they walked back into the cottage. "How's Teddy?" Lily asked as she rushed up to her father, Harry looked at her as if he was seeing her for the first time. "He'll be fine, why don't you go and make sure he is comfortable"

Lily looked at him confused before doing as she was told, Harry waited until Lily shut the door before he began to talk. "We have a problem Charlie, I big problem" Charlie motioned for Harry to sit down as he got out two cups of tea, "What is it Harry?" Harry rubbed his face with his hands before letting out a long groan. "They don't want to kill her" Charlie raised an eyebrow, "That's good news right? Why are you frowning"

"If they don't want to kill her then what do they want with my daughter? My little girl? This doesn't make sense" Harry looked rather distraught while Charlie stirred milk into his tea, "Well you think that doesn't make sense, you should hear about what just happened"

Lily went to Teddy's room and found that he was up and staring out of the window. "Hey how did the talk go?" Teddy looked at Lily, the smile slid from her face. "What happened? What's wrong?" Teddy was pale and still unable to change his appearance like he used to. "I'm just really worried about you that's all" Lily smiled and walked over to sit beside him, she put a hand on his uninjured arm and found that he was a little warm.

"I will be fine, after all your looking out for me and so is my whole family" Teddy looked at her and smiled for a moment but it didn't meet his eyes, "What's wrong? What is it?" Teddy shook his head and moved his good arm away, he took grabbed her hand. "I just don't think I can protect you not from this, what ever _this _is. I Don't want to loose you"

The two of them sat in silence for a moment before Lily brought Teddy's hand up to her mouth and kissed it softly. She felt her heart beating wildly in her ears, she refused to meet his eyes. She played with his hand in silence for a while before she felt something graze her cheek, looking up she found that it was Teddy's injured hand and he was staring into her eyes.

Lily smiled at him "When did you become so beautiful?" Lily smiled and shrugged her shoulders, "I was always beautiful, you just never noticed" Teddy laughed out loud and leaned in toward her. "I see your as modest as ever" he said before leaning further in, his lips were almost touching when the bedroom door opened and they sprang apart.

"You left this house without permission? And fell into the dragon's pen?" Lily looked at her dad and felt her face heat up, she didn't know if he saw what he had just interrupted but his expression was so angry she couldn't do anything but just laugh. It had been a long couple of days and it finally all caught up with her.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: HP Characters are not mine

Chapter Seven:

It had been a week since Harry had arrived at the reserve and he hadn't given Teddy and Lily more then a moment together. While he and Teddy studied all the possible attackers, Lily spent most of her time with Charlie. Which at that moment she was staring at him as though he had grown a third nipple on his forehead.

" Your telling me that you want me to actually get on the dragon? Like ride it?" Lily was really trying hard not to tell him to shove up and leave, "I believe that you could be the first Dragon rider in history" Lily stared at the dragon that was standing over them, he looked just like a puppy waiting to be played with.

The dragon's tale was swishing back and forth making Lily grin, "I don't want to be the first anything, I just really want to blend in and do nothing" The two adults stood in silence for a moment before Lily reached through the barrier and touched the rough nose of the dragon she had begun to call Adish.

It was the same Romanian longhorn that she had first encountered when falling through the enclosure. There was something about him that Lily was drawn to, and she was sure he felt the same way. "Alright I will do it, but I do not want anyone to know about this." Charlie looked uncomfortable, "Lily your father will need to know about this" Lily shook her head and pulled her hand away from the beast.

"We will wait till he leaves so he will not see anything. I just want to keep this to myself for a while. I don't even want Teddy to know" Charlie sighed deeply and gave her a resigned look, "Alright Lily I wont tell anyone, although a few of my dragon wranglers will have to be in the know" Lily nodded and gave her uncle a brief hug before going back to the cottage they shared.

Lily had been at the cages for most of the morning so she probably smelt awful. She opened the door of the cottage and heard Teddy and her father arguing between themselves. So she quietly closed the door and walked silently to where she could hear them better.

"Why did she look like Lily? Why is she after her?" Teddy asked in a voice that seemed a little strained, she could barely hear her fathers reply. She was sure he was trying to calm his godson down. "Teddy I don't have any answers, Hermione is looking into shape shifting and things to do with dragons. If anyone can figure this out its her."

There was an impatient huff and then a chair being scrapped across the floor, "I couldn't fight her, I couldn't send a curse at Lily. Even though I knew it wasn't her" Teddy's voice seemed to get closer so Lily panicked and began to look for a place to go. It was then that her father asked something that made her freeze instantly.

"What's going on between you and my daughter?" The footsteps stopped and she could hear Teddy's heavy breathing. "I don't know Harry, I care for her and I know she cares for me." Lily waited for her fathers reply anxiously, he didn't say anything right away instead she heard a different set of footsteps begin to walk toward where Teddy had gone.

"Teddy your like a son to me and I love you" Lily felt her heart drop, the sound of his voice didn't seem encouraging but she couldn't be sure since she couldn't see his face. "But?" Teddy asked in a quiet voice.

"But she is my only daughter and very special to me. I am not sure if I am ready to let her go to anyone." There was silence and Lily felt the tears well up in her eyes. She knew that Teddy would respect her father too much to go against his wishes and neither would she. "She isn't a little girl anymore Harry, I can make her happy and at least I am better then a Malfoy"

"Teddy you are the kind of man that I would want my daughter to involved with. So I am going to give my consent, but don't you hurt her. Or, godfather or not, I will curse you so bad that you unrecognizable" Lily let out a tiny sob and forgot that she was supposed to be hiding, she ran out and threw her arms around her surprised father.

"Thank you daddy!" She exclaimed before giving him a quick kiss on his stubbly cheek and let go of him. She saw that he had tears in his green eyes, "I couldn't give you up to anyone less" Lily smiled, for a moment her problems were gone. She let go of Harry and turned to Teddy who was standing there with his hands in his pockets, he looked a little uncomfortable.

"How much did you hear?" He asked, Lily walked over to him and bit her lip. "quite a bit but can we not think about all of it right now? My father gave up his consent" She said excitedly before throwing her arms around his neck and decided to just go for it, she leaned in and pressed her lips against his.

At first she felt him stiffen and she almost back away. Before she had a chance she felt his arms go around her and pull her closer to him, so that her body was flushed against his. The two of them were lost in their first kiss, it wasn't until they pulled away that they noticed Harry's presence was gone. "I think we made you father uncomfortable" Teddy remarked, his voice seemed far away.

"Teddy?" Lily said softly, she felt light headed and she began to shake. "What's wrong?" Teddy looked at the red head in front of him and noticed that she looked paler then normal and before he knew what was happening Lily's eyes rolled to the back of her head and he barely caught her before she hit the ground.

AN: I am so sorry it took so long to get this up, I have had a bad case of writers block and coupling that with working nine days straight it can be a bit of a bother. So again I am sorry! Please review and let me know what you think.


End file.
